The Prince' Kiss
by Arvendell
Summary: A kiss from an unexpected prince.
1. The Play

A/N: I'm glad I'm done already with overtime for today. As usual I've been really busy, not to mention nearly collapsing last Saturday.

This story was a product of lazing around for three hours last Saturday of February. The idea stuck in my head that time and I couldn't rest until I've put it into writing and so I wrote it, but I wasn't able to re-read afterwards until just recently.

This is a common/fluff/silly story ;)

And you know what, I own none of the MSGM characters or of the characters and story of Sleeping Beauty.

**Read at your own risk!**

My 14th fic!

* * *

"**The Prince' Kiss"**

_---Arvendell---_

**Chapter 1. The Play**

* * *

Fukuzawa Yumi didn't know if she would feel excitement or nervousness now that the play for the cultural festival as well as the cast for that play would be discussed. She was excited to know what kind of play they were going to do this year, and yet she was nervous because of the fact that last year, the Roses then forced the en bouton Ogasarawa Sachiko, who became her Onee-sama later on, to play the role of Cinderella and was paired to her hated Prince, Kashiwagi Suguru. Now that Sachiko, Hasekura Rei and Toudou Shimako were the current Roses, Sachiko needed not to worry about being forced again. Rather, that worry was passed on to the current en boutons, she, Shimazu Yoshino and Nijou Noriko. They didn't know what to expect. Who would have the same fate as Sachiko last year? Would it be her? Or Yoshino? Or Noriko? She dreaded the answer.

"Yumi, are you listening?"

Sachiko's stern voice broke into her thoughts. She turned her unfocused gaze to Sachiko sitting across the table in surprise and at the same time felt Yoshino knocking her foot under the table to get her attention back to the meeting.

"Y-yes, Onee-sama?"

"Please pay attention, Yumi. I don't have to tell you how important this is," Sachiko added sternly.

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama," she said and bowed her head in shame. She did it again. How many times must she act stupidly in front of everyone including Sachiko? She was more worried about embarrassing Sachiko rather than her own embarrassment. She didn't want to cause Sachiko any embarrassment or regret for making her her petite soeur. Not that Sachiko had shown any indication that she was in their times together.

Once Sachiko was sure that Yumi was paying attention, she continued with the meeting.

"And so Rosa Foetida, Rosa Gigantea and I decided that for this year's cultural festival, we will do Sleeping Beauty."

Yumi raised her head in excitement, forgetting about what just happened moments ago. Her gaze met Sachiko's, who smiled at her this time. She returned the smile just as she thought excitedly about the play. Sleeping Beauty! She could already imagine Sachiko dancing, wearing a beautiful dress.

Yumi stopped imagining when this time, she was elbowed by Yoshino.

"Yumi-san, I don't think this is the time for you to be smiling like that. We don't know yet who will play what," Yoshino muttered on her breath.

Yumi's smile faltered as Yoshino's words registered in her mind. Yes. The cast hadn't been announced. She should save her smile for the later if there really was something to smile about, if she would still smile or not. Heart thumping, she waited for the cast to be announced.

"For the king's role, it will be Rosa Foetida, and the queen would be Rosa Gigantea," Sachiko continued.

Yumi gazed on Rei who nodded with a smile. Yes. Certainly the role of the king would fit her because of her boyish hair-cut. And Shimako as a queen would be perfect, too.

"For the three good fairies, that would be Yoshino-chan, Noriko-chan and Touko-chan," Sachiko said, looking at the three people mentioned.

Yumi heard Yoshino let out a sigh of relief and she saw Noriko nodded seriously and Touko twist her lips in what could be a hint of smile. They sure were contented with their roles. She was glad for them.

Wait!

The lead role and the wicked fairy's role hadn't announced yet. And she and Sachiko didn't have roles yet. She turned her attention back to Sachiko who smiled at her for the second time. Between her and Sachiko, definitely the role would fit to Sachiko best. She was just a poor comparison to her Onee-sama. There was no way she would be given the lead role. In fact, she was embarrassed to even think about being given that role.

Yumi let out a relieved sigh and smiled back to Sachiko as she once again tried to imagine how Sachiko would look as Sleeping Beauty. Definitely beautiful. And elegant.

However, Yumi's smile froze in her face when she heard what Sachiko said next. She blinked once, then twice, trying to clear her mind. Did she hear it right?

"P-pardon, Onee-sama," she said to Sachiko in confusion.

Sachiko let out a sigh before she repeated her words, "I'll be playing the role of the wicked fairy and you, Yumi, will be Sleeping Beauty."

Yumi's face remained blank as her mind tried to process Sachiko's words, and then her eyes gone impossibly big as she felt blood rushing to her head at what she just heard. She was starting to feel dizzy as well at the news. She didn't pay any attention to what Sachiko said next about the Hanadera Academy Student Council sending someone to play the role of the Prince. All she could hear, all she could think about at the moment was the bomb that Sachiko dropped into her ears. And then she fainted with shock.

---o---

"What?! You'll be playing the Prince' role?" Yumi almost screamed to her brother Yuuki who covered his ears at her outburst.

"Hey, you don't have to shout at me. My hearing is perfectly fine," Yuuki said.

"B-but Yuuki…" she stammered, not knowing what to say first to her brother.

"Well, I'm the President, Yumi. The rest of the Council decided that I should play the role of the lead character's partner," he explained.

"That's not it, Yuuki," she started to explain.

"Then what is it? Geez, get a hold of yourself. I assure you, I'll do my best. I don't want to be an embarrassment of Hanadera."

"That's not it, Yuuki," she snapped. "I am, I will be playing Sleeping Beauty's role!" She practically screamed, trying to make a point.

Yuuki turned to her in surprise, before he said, "That's all you're worrying about? Yumi you…"

"Are you not thinking?!" She said in a raised voice again. Why was Yuuki being so thick? "Sleeping Beauty's story has a kissing scene, Yuuki, a kissing scene!" She exclaimed, but Yuuki remained cool.

"So?"

"So?! You and I will, will…" Yumi couldn't even think about it. She and Yuuki in a kissing scene? She shivered.

"What's with that shaking?" Yuuki asked with a frown. "Would you have preferred to do a kissing scene with Arisu? Or Takada? Or Kobayashi?"

She was silent for a moment, then thought about the other members of the Hanadera Student Council, Arisu and…

She shivered once again with dread. She couldn't imagine it. She didn't want to imagine doing any kissing scene with any of those people. But still, with Yuuki…

She gazed at her frowning brother.

"Well, if you could convince Sachiko-san to be Sleeping Beauty then try it," he challenged.

'What?!'

Yumi's mind screamed no! There was no way she would let anyone kiss Sachiko. Not even her own brother even if it was only in a play. Why, Yumi_,_ her mind asked her, would you have preferred it to be you then who would kiss Sachiko? She blushed furiously at the thought.

"See?" Yuuki said with a triumphant smile. "Just bear with it," he said before walking towards the door out of her room.

Even when Yuuki had long been out of her room, she still couldn't stop blushing at the thought of her kissing Sachiko. Of course she wasn't immune to her Onee-sama's charm, to her stunning looks. But to think about her lips touching Sachiko's was something she dared not to imagine, because there was absolutely zero possibility of that in happening.

* * *

A/N: This story is short and simple, I'm telling you ;)

_26 May 2008_


	2. The Kiss

A/N: I had to re-post this to edit something about the lightning and thunder hehehe ;) Thanks, _clarec97_. I missed that fact. Certainly lighting first before thunder ;) ... Jeez, I had to change it twice, sorry guys ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2. The Kiss

* * *

When the day for the cultural festival got nearer, Yuuki started joining the practice of the play at the Lillian Girls Academy. And when it came to the scene of the Prince kissing Sleeping Beauty to wake her from the spell, she, Yumi, as Sleeping Beauty, wanted to scream. Not that Yuuki was scary or uncomely or ugly or anything but it was because of the fact that he was her brother.

Thankfully, Yuuki wasn't really kissing her. That would be really gross. Nevertheless, she was still uncomfortable with that particular scene.

To prevent more discomfort for Yumi, the Roses decided that Yuuki would only pretend to kiss her in the play. They would have the lights dimmed for the kissing part at the actual play. But still, whenever Yuuki's face was getting closer to Yumi, she still couldn't help herself from wanting to push him away. And so even if she didn't like to, she was causing trouble at the practice, until such time that Rei told her that she had to perfect the act soon or else they would be in deep trouble. She didn't like that. She didn't want to cause trouble to everyone who was working hard for the play's success, and especially to Sachiko who had been encouraging her ever since they started practicing.

'Alright, just bear with it. It's only Yuuki,' Yumi thought to herself.

---o---

Sachiko watched Yumi practicing with amusement and worry at the same time. Yumi wasn't very comfortable yet, but she hoped she would be later on. She couldn't help smiling to herself at seeing how cute Yumi was. It was a rare sight to see her so serious that it wouldn't even crossed the mind of anyone who didn't know her that she was a bit clumsy, worrier and a bubbly person.

However, Sachiko's amusement disappeared when the part of the practice came to the scene of the Prince waking the Princess in her sleep. As she watched Yuuki and Yumi, she felt the not so unfamiliar feeling inside her awakened from its rest. How would it feel if she would do _that_ to Yumi? She blushed at the thought while at the same time scolded herself.

'Yumi, how am I going to let you know what I feel?...Would you hate me?'

Those were Sachiko's thoughts as her gaze followed every move Yumi made.

---o---

Finally, the awaited day came. Despite the angry pour of the rain and the news of a storm, the Lillian auditorium was filled with people. Surely it couldn't get any worse, people thought so. And amidst Yuuki's nervousness for being on a play with a huge crowd like this for the first time in his life, he was doing well.

Right after the Prince defeated the wicked fairy that was turned into a dragon, there was a flash of blinding light outside followed by a deafening thunder that drowned the noise of excitement at the auditorium.

And then it was pitch black.

The Prince missed his step in surprise and fell.

---o---

"Yuuki?" Yumi whispered worriedly as everything turned dark and amidst the confusion among the crowd, she heard a thud of something falling followed by what she recognized as Yuuki's groan.

"Hey, someone please bring a flashlight here," Yumi called to the others.

She heard Rei relayed the message to Arisu, who was together with Kobayashi and Takada were assisting at the backstage.

When Rei and Arisu came with a flashlight, they found Yuuki sitting on the floor.

"Yuuki, are you alright?" Yumi asked worriedly.

Yuuki grimaced in response.

Rei immediately examined the foot Yuuki was holding.

"How is his foot, Rosa Foetida?" Arisu asked.

"Not badly hurt but still…" Rei trailed off when she realized that Yumi was beside her. "Yumi-chan, you should go back to your place to the bed. We wouldn't want Sleeping Beauty getting hurt, too. We'll take care of Yuuki-kun."

Despite her worries, Yumi did as she was told and went back to her previous place as she waited for the electrical power to be back.

---o---

"Yuuki-kun, do you think you could walk properly?" Rei asked, though she doubted it by the look of Yuuki's now swelling foot.

Yuuki tried, but it hurt to put a weight on his left foot. This was bad, really bad. What would happen to the play if he was like this, he thought as he tried hard. He didn't want this stupid foot from ruining the play that they all worked hard for.

"Don't force it, Yuuki-kun," Rei said, seeing Yuuki's predicament. She turned to the person not far away looking equally worried. A thought came into her mind. "Hey, you know the Prince' lines, don't you?...Good. Get properly dressed then."

After a few more minutes, the power was back and the crowd cheered. Yumi lay perfectly still at Sleeping Beauty's bed as she worriedly waited for the Prince to arrive. Was Yuuki alright?

---o---

Rei sighed with relief as she watched the Prince made his way to the sleeping princess. She was glad that the problem was immediately solved thanks to that brilliant person. Smiling, she watched as the Princehovered at the sleeping princess. It wouldn't be long before we have this over, she thought. What was with that storm and power interruption anyway?

Rei's musing was cut off when she realized the almost dreamy look on the Prince face as he gazed to the sleeping princess. She had never seen that look on that person's face before, though she could recognize what it was. This would be bad, she thought as she started to panic.

'No! Don't! Not here! Not now!' Rei screamed in her mind. But of course, no one would hear her that way. Bewildered, she looked around, trying to find a solution. Her eyes met Yoshino who was standing at the opposite side of the stage. And then her eyes settled on…

That was it!

She looked back to Yoshino and thankfully, the latter was staring back at her with a puzzled look. She motioned with her wide eyes to the Prince and Sleeping Beauty at the middle of the stage, then to the lights, and then lastly to the thing behind Yoshino.

Yoshino was only confused for a moment before she realized what Rei wanted. She quickly turned to her back and pulled the things attached to the wall.

Thankfully, the light was off before the Prince' lips touched the lips of Sleeping Beauty.

* * *

A/N: The next would be the last chapter ;)

And yeah, I know I'm really lazy in elaborating stuffs because that's really how I am. I always want things fast ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_29 May 2008_


	3. The Prince

A/N: Thanks again guys, and to you _desrose_.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3. The Prince

* * *

Yumi's eyes snapped open not because of the groaning of the crowd or at the darkness that enveloped the stage but because she felt something warm and moist touched her lips. She was frozen in her place with utter shock.

'Yuuki! How dare you! You aren't supposed to do that!' Yumi screamed in her mind as she trembled with anger. She couldn't believe Yuuki would actually do this! She opened her mouth to protest, but it was a wrong move because the Prince took advantage of it and delved his tongue inside her mouth.

Yumi gasped, not only because of the act but because of what she felt inside, a warm feeling creeping in her body. She was shocked due to the kiss, and more so of what she felt inside, which she immediately recognized as desire. She couldn't possibly desire her own brother! It was totally absurd! And disgusting! This couldn't be!

She tried to break free from the kiss but the intruding lips chased hers and kissed her deeply. Her attempt to speak, too, was drowned in the other person's mouth, causing him to moan, which to her horror, she answered with a moan of pleasure as her hands reach for his hair. Now she was really panicking. She was about to push him at the thought of herself enjoying her brother's kiss when she realized something.

Since when did her brother's hair smelt so feminine and so fragrant? And she could tell through her fingers on his hair that they were long and soft. Yuuki didn't have long hair, did he? So why did her fingers could feel that his hair was long, making her want to bury her fingers and caress its softness?

And to her utter horror, she kissed the Prince back.

They kissed for some time, with Yumi's mind and desires battling in her. She didn't want kissing him and yet she liked kissing him, the contradiction making her head hurt. Although if she was to be honest with herself, it felt like she was kissing Sachiko right now. That even when the Prince' lips touched hers for the first time seconds earlier, she thought that it was Sachiko, though her rational mind couldn't agree because she knew for a fact that Yuuki was the Prince. There was no way that her Prince would be Sachiko.

And more so, there was no way Sachiko would kiss her let alone think of something like that. She was sure of that. But to like kissing her own brother…

She shivered in disgust to herself and to Yuuki's actions.

When finally the Prince pulled back, light slowly returned to the stage and her dazed eyes met not big brown eyes but rather dazed blue eyes. Her eyes gone impossibly big and she froze in place. Her breathing literally stopped at the sight that greeted her.

'Onee-sama!' Yumi screamed in her mind.

---o---

Yumi was still in dazed as the play neared to the end. The words 'Onee-sama kissed me?' kept playing on her mind over and over.

She couldn't believe it! Was everything a dream? Was she in fantasy world, of magic and spells?

She faltered in her steps while dancing with her _Prince._

"Sleeping Beauty, please act accordingly," Yumi's _Prince _whispered for her ears alone.

She almost bristled at the words. How could she act accordingly after what just happened, Yumi wanted to scream. But her _Prince,_ Sachiko, was right. It would be embarrassing if she…

Wait!

She stopped on her steps. Did the audience saw Sachiko and her kissing? She stared at Sachiko with wide eyes and fear.

No!

The lights were out that time, she answered herself. She stopped worrying when Sachiko cupped her cheek briefly, tenderly, before she led her once more to the dance. Gazing at Sachiko's beautiful blue eyes, she forgot everything and smiled as she danced beautifully and gracefully with her _Prince._ She would think about the events that transpired later. For now, she would enjoy herself at the arms of her beloved _Prince._

---o---

Despite the power interruption and all, the play was a success. However, it didn't even register in Yumi's mind. It seemed so trivial, what with the event of Sachiko kissing her. Not even a success in play and a round of applause could top what she felt afterwards. She was so happy she felt like her feet were floating in the air. She felt lightheaded with giddiness, and yet there was still a twinge of worry in her mind. Sure Sachiko kissed her, but did that mean that Sachiko desired her, too? That Sachiko loved her like she did, too?

Confused, Yumi had her things in order fast, wanting to be left alone to think of the things that had happened to her, of her world suddenly seeming to be turned upside down. After a while, she walked away to go home, glad that the rain had already stooped. She wasn't even aware if she had said goodbye or anything to the others. Her mind and insides were in a knot. She could feel worry and desire at the same time. And she could feel her lips still throbbing from the _Prince' _kiss.

Yumi wasn't out of school grounds yet when she heard soft footsteps behind her.

"Going away without your prince, Sleeping Beauty?"

Yumi whirled around at the sound of that familiar voice just to see Sachiko smiling a bit shakily at her.

"Onee-sama," Yumi whispered. Her heart started drumming so loud again. Not that it didn't so for the last half hour or more.

She stared at her feet, unable to met Sachiko's gaze. She didn't know what to say. Sachiko seemed at a lost for words, too, because she just remained standing there, staring at her.

"Yumi, are you mad at me?" Sachiko asked uncertainly, looking at everything but Yumi.

"Mad? Why would I be?" Yumi asked in surprise, lifting her eyes to glance briefly at Sachiko before turning her gaze away.

"Well, aren't you mad at me for…for taking advantage of you? For k-kissing you?" Sachiko stammered for the first time in her life. This was harder than she had imagined it to be.

Yumi took a deep breath.

"Well, isn't it supposed to be for the Prince to wake Sleeping Beauty with a kiss? You just did what should be done, so why would I be mad?" She said, trying to act nonchalant about the fact that she and Sachiko had just shared a passionate kiss not so long ago and no less in a place where others could see them.

"That's not it," Sachiko whispered.

Yumi could see different emotions crossing in Sachiko's face, but worry and fear were the most visible in there. She didn't want seeing Sachiko like that. With a deep breath, she decided to help Sachiko address the issue at hand.

"M-my prince, would you still k-kiss your princess even if it's not in a play?" Yumi asked softly, shakily, uncertainly, as she felt heat crept on her face. She didn't have the courage to ask Sachiko directly about her feelings so she would use another way.

Sachiko's eyes widened, before they mellowed.

"Certainly, my princess. Would you let me?" Sachiko said in a soft voice.

Yumi closed her eyes and parted her lips in response as she waited for her _Prince'_ kiss. It didn't take long before she felt her _Prince'_ soft lips on hers. She sighed with pleasure as she returned the kiss. In her mind, she could see herself and Sachiko dancing in a ballroom, dressed in fancy dresses, smiling and gazing lovingly at each other as their bodies swayed with the soft music. When the music ended, their lips touched in a soft, gentle kiss. And as her mind drifted back to the present, the reality of Sachiko's arms around her and hers to her, their lips touching in soft caresses, she moaned with pleasure. This was a dream come true, a fantasy turned into reality. For her, this was the perfect ending of her fairy tale. Or probably the beginning for more good things as she felt Sachiko's smile before their kisses became deeper.

_

* * *

_

---Wakas---

* * *

A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed it. I don't know when I'm going to post again. It may take long time before I post again. I hope I'll have my mind into writing as soon as possible. And I hope, too, that I could start re-reading my other story that I mentioned at the end of the _Blame it to My Heart_ fanfic and the one for _Excapades_. Otherwise, I'll miss reading comments ;)

Have a nice day!

_---Arvendell---_

_02 June 2008_


End file.
